The invention relates in general to projectiles and in particular to a new and useful rotating band for projectiles, which can be inserted into an annular groove of a projectile body.
The high performance of modern rapid-fire arms and machine guns produces a negative effect on the life of the barrels. A substantial contribution to the extension of the life of barrels is the use of suitable materials for the rotating bands of the ammunition. However, limits are set in the prior art to the use of these materials, because of both the high temperatures produced in the barrels particularly due to very high firing rates and long bursts of fire, and the high gas pressures developed with modern powders and the securing of the spindle and elimination of the gas slip.
For example, rotating bands of sintered iron are known from German OS Nos. 25 51 389 and 30 08 912. This has an advantage in manufacture, since the annular rotating bands can be produced individually in a pressing process. Further, sintered iron is suitable since it maintains satisfactory slide properties even at relatively high temperatures. Only, the gas slip can be entirely avoided with rotating bands of sintered in.
German OS No. 15 78 097 indicates how to reduce the wear of barrels by admixing a heat resistant plastic, namely polytetrafluoroethylene into a rotating band of a fibrous material.